<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the drive thru to your heart by emerqlds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920282">the drive thru to your heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds'>emerqlds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, AtsuHina, Atsumu just wants his chicken nuggets, Flirting, M/M, drive thru, hinata is precious, kagehina friendship, wingman Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerqlds/pseuds/emerqlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu was craving chicken nuggets.  So, he did what every rational human being did at three in the morning when craving chicken nuggets: he went to McDonald's.  If only he had known what he was getting himself into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the drive thru to your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu loved chicken nuggets.</p><p>That was why he found himself driving to the nearest McDonald's at three in the morning, after an admittedly long party at Bokuto's place.  </p><p>Atsumu slowly drove through the drive thru lane until he reached the menu where he could order.  He briefly combed over it.  Once he found what he was looking for, he returned his attention to his phone.  Bokuto had been texting him since he had left the party.  Atsumu was glad he had such a good friend, but Bokuto could be very overprotective at times.  Atsumu decided to reply to him when he got home, and patiently sat in silence.  </p><p>A couple minutes passed and he was still sitting there.  "Damn I just want some chicken nuggets... they better hurry up before I fall asleep" Atsumu thought to himself.  Just as he was about to ask for assistance he heard a rush of static, and then a voice belonging to an energetic guy.  </p><p>"Shut up Bakageyama!"  the guy said.  Atsumu subtly cleared his throat.  "Excuse me, I've been waiting here for a couple minutes.  Can I place my order now?"  The worker immediately started apologizing.  "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I didn't even realize someone was waiting.  What can I get for you?"</p><p>"He sounds cute" Atsumu thought to himself.  "Don't worry about it sweetheart.  I'll just get an order of chicken nuggets and fries." Atsumu said.  "Sounds good!  Your total will be $6.85 and I'll see you at the window!"<br/>
the guy chirped.  "I sure hope so" Atsumu remarked before driving on.</p><p>To his dismay there was no one at the window when he drove up.  Atsumu decided to type a reply to Bokuto before he started freaking out.  He was just about to hit send when he heard the drive thru window open.</p><p>"Hi, did you get chicken nuggets and fries?"  Atsumu glanced up and was met with red hair, amber eyes, and a big smile.  </p><p>"Yes I- I did" Atsumu stuttered.  What was with him today?  Since when did he stutter in front of cute guys?  </p><p>"Alright your total is $6.85!" the guy said.  Their hands brushed as he handed him the change, and Atsumu felt a zap of electricity.  While the worker was preoccupied with his change, Atsumu decided to get a better look at him.  He was small and thin, with obnoxious red hair and a million freckles.  But what he lacked in height, he made up with energy and enthusiasm.  He seemed to have an easygoing and carefree personality, and Atsumu felt warmth radiating from his smile.  The redhead's name tag said "Hinata".  </p><p>"Hinata" gave Atsumu his change.  He was about to say something when his headset started buzzing.  "Looks like I've got another customer.  Kageyama can help you from here." Hinata said before scampering off.  </p><p>"Kageyama" walked up with Atsumu's food in hand and immediately Atsumu was disappointed.  Kageyama was a good looking guy, with black hair and piercing blue eyes.  He was attractive, that's for sure, but Atsumu was still thinking of a certain redhead.  </p><p>"Here's your food.  Have a good one." Kageyama said.  Atsumu snapped out of his reverie, grabbed his food, and drove out of the drive thru.  </p><p>———————————————————-<br/>
Hinata was having an off day.  He had never ignored a customer before!  He felt so bad.  "It's stupid Kageyama's fault for distracting me" Hinata thought to himself.  He finished the person's order and ran to the window.  Ordinarily Hinata only took orders through the headset, but since they were short staffed he was forced to work at the window too.  </p><p>Hinata ran to the window and opened it.  "Hi did you get chicken nuggets and fries?" he asked, not even bothering to look up.  "Yes I- I did" he heard a voice reply.  With curiosity Hinata looked up, and found himself looking at one of the most attractive guys he had ever seen.  Granted, Hinata wasn't much of a player, but he knew good looks when he saw them!  The man had a golden undercut and was wearing a soft smirk.  As the man handed over his change, Hinata felt their fingertips brush, and his pulse quickened.  He scrambled to get the customer his change.  Hinata handed it to him and was about to grab the food when he noticed his headset buzzing.  "Now of all times?" he mused.  Hinata grabbed Kageyama and then dejectedly walked back to his station, away from the handsome man.  </p><p>Kageyama approached him a couple minutes later.  "Why do you look so bummed?"  he asked.  "That guy was so hot, but I couldn't finish his order and I'll probably never see him again." Hinata remarked sadly. <br/>
"Well, I don't know if this is comforting but he seemed to take an interest in you."  Kageyama replied.  "What?  How on Earth would a man that looked like THAT be interested in him?" he thought to himself.  "Well, it doesn't matter."  Hinata said dejectedly.  "I'll never see him again."</p><p>He heard a faint buzzing in his headset and answered the intercom.  "Hi how can I help you?"  Silence.  Hinata glanced at the camera and found that no one was there.  "Must be a glitch" he thought.  Hinata resumed stocking his station.  He was so zoned out he didn't hear Kageyama saying his name.  Kageyama eventually shoved him and Hinata snapped back into reality.  "What?" he asked.  "Boke!  I've been saying your name for like five minutes!  The guy's here again!!" Kageyama yelled.  </p><p>"Yea sorry Kageyama, I was too busy doing my JOB- wait what?  The guy is back?!?!" Hinata said.  "Yup, and he's asking for you," Kageyama replied.  </p><p>Hinata steeled his nerves and walked up to the window.  "Hi..." "You forgot a part of my order!" the customer blurted out.  "Oh I'm so sorry!  What do you need?" he asked. </p><p>"Your number."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am weak for atsuhina </p><p> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/emerqlds">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>